Frisco Jones (Jack Wagner)
(both deceased) |siblings = Tony Jones (deceased) |spouse = Felicia Cummings (1986-94; divorced) |romances = Tania Roskov (dated; deceased) |children = Maxie Jones Georgie Jones (deceased) (with Felicia) |grandchildren = Georgie Spinelli James West (via Maxie) |nieces/nephews = B.J. Jones (deceased) Lucas Jones (adoptive) |godchildren = Robin Scorpio-Drake |relatives = | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black |born = June 20, 1967}} Agent Andrew "Frisco" Jones, Jr. is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. He is the brother of the late, Dr. Tony Jones, the ex-husband of Felicia Scorpio, the father of Maxie Jones and the late, Georgie Jones and the grandfather of Georgie Spinelli. He is the new head of the WSB, mentioned on December 29, 2014. He was portrayed by actor Jack Wagner on and off from 1984 to 1995 and briefly in 2013. Storylines Frisco arrives in town when he is hired to be the lead singer of a band called Blackie and the Riff Raff. He stays at the Port Charles hotel. The band is disbanded when Frisco's friend and band member kills a fellow band member and subsequently is sent to prison. He dated Tania Roskov until his brother Tony Jones came to town. Tony and Tania marry and have a daughter, B.J. Tania is later killed in a car accident, and Frisco helps Tony. Frisco later falls in love with Felicia Cummings, who is an Aztec princess. Felicia and Frisco have a troubled beginning due to Felicia's desires to possess a family heirloom that Frisco has recently purchased. Frisco and Felicia fall in love and team up with married couple Robert Scorpio and Holly Sutton to search for a hidden Aztec treasure. Frisco later marries Felicia and joins the police academy. He also takes a job working for the World Security Bureau, or WSB and leaves Port Charles on June 16, 1987. He is presumed dead in February, 1988 in an explosion in a Quebec. His death was a result of him gathering the names of terrorists, and one of the groups "killed" him for it. He sent the information to Felicia in a music box, she needed her wedding ring to unlock. The terrorist group led by Collette who had turned on the WSB caused an explosion at Port Charles Festival of the Arts, she got hurt in the explosion. The secrets where revealed and they gave the information to the WSB who arrested a lot of them. Collette confirmed to Felicia that Frisco died and was buried in Quebec. Felicia is shocked with the news, but moves on with Lucy Coe's cousin Colton Shore, and wants to marry him. However, she doesn't know about Colton's involvement in Frisco's disappearance. She is even more shocked when Frisco resurfaces. He sent her a warning in the box, embedded in a microchip telling her to beware of Sanctuary. Frisco is devastated when he finds out that Felicia married the man that was programmed to kill him. Felicia temporarily had amnesia, but she is able to regain her memory. The couple reunites and produce a daughter, Maxie. Frisco can't withstand the adrenaline rush of his job and returns to the WSB. Felicia can't handle it and files for divorce. After the divorce, Frisco takes off on random assignments for the WSB, but he returns when Maxie needs a heart transplant. Maxie receives her cousin B.J.'s heart. Felicia is actually engaged to Mac Scorpio, but she is comforted by Frisco. Felicia breaks off the engagement with Mac and gets pregnant again with Frisco's child. Georgie is born from this. Mac raises Maxie and Georgie as his own, even after Felicia leaves town. Felicia returns to attend Georgie's funeral. Georgie was strangled to death by the Text Message Killer. Felicia and Frisco work on several missions for the WSB (off-screen).http://www.soapcentral.com/gh/whoswho/frisco.php Frisco Jones returned on February 4, 2013. He makes it clear that he wants Felicia back and is trying to improve his relationship with Maxie. He helps Maxie to get out of most of the blackmail of Dr. Britt Westbourne. On April 8, 2013, Felicia Jones rejects Frisco's marriage proposal and he decides to leave town. Maxie tries to get him to stay to help her, but he decides that Maxie can handle it and leaves, thus revealing his main priority for coming back to town. On New Years Eve 2014, Lulu Spencer-Falconeri revealed that Frisco is the new head of WSB, replacing the late, Victor Cassadine. Family tree See also *Frisco and Felicia Jones *Full Siblings References External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Frisco Jones Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Fictional police officers Category:Fictional secret agents Category:Fictional singers and musicians Category:Fictional police detectives Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:Robin's Diary characters Category:Characters with generational suffixes Category:Characters created by Anne Howard Bailey Category:Characters introduced by Gloria Monty Category:Characters introduced by H. Wesley Kenney Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:2010s Category:Fictional law enforcement Category:Jones family Category:1984 arrivals Category:1980s characters Category:1990s characters Category:2010s characters Category:1980s male characters Category:1990s male characters Category:2010s male characters Category:2013 departures